


Weightless.

by TheMusicalCC



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm bursting at the seams with love for these two and it was either writing it out or exploding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: "What does flying feel like?".





	Weightless.

"What does flying feel like?"

The question is heavy. Both because this is Bo trying and not quite succeeding to make the incident look like an exciting adventure rather than a heart-stoppingly stressful situation (Woody himself isn't sure of which one it is yet) and because the statement that predeceased it was Woody's own words on how he was surprised Buzz and him even survived the ordeal with all their limbs still on them. _Good material_ , he'd said, _we're just made of good, sturdy material_. It's at times like this that he's aware more than ever of just how constricting Bo's life must really be.

But she made a question and her eyes demand an answer.

"It's like falling, I guess." he tries lamely "Except instead of your stuffing bunching up at your throat, it's just... floating? Like when mom puts us in the soak before washing us." she blinks and he realizes she wouldn't know what that feels like "Uh, you know, like- weightless? But you're not. Not really.  Sort of... sort of like jumping, I guess."

"Ah." jumping she does know. Her crook allows her some leeway there.

"It's scary as hell, that much I can say- but not really in a bad way. I mean, we could have easily missed the car and landed on a dumpster or something, but- at the moment I didn't even remember that it was a possibility. At the moment all there was- all I could think of was the now and how amazing it was." he pauses "I'm sorry, I'm no good at describing it."

"I guess it's just one of those things you gotta experience yourself."

He considers it for a moment, eyeing her face from the corner of his eyes- an idea pops inside his brain and he decides to go with it before he can think about it twice. In one step he's already upon Bo, taking off his hat to press it to his chest, bending over the waist to be at her height, and-

When they part, Bo's looking at him almost dazedly.

"Ah" she mutters "I get it now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Toy Story 4 tomorrow (Topen chivas. Which is Aguascalientes mexican for 'No matter what') but I'm already fricking DYING because of these two.


End file.
